


Slow Down

by LadyTabatha



Series: gotta make my own food (FE rarepairs) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Lysithea pushes herself too hard, Modern AU, Rarepair, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha
Summary: Lysithea has a tendency to overwork herself. Luckily, she has a boyfriend who is willing to help.//Or, modern AU Linhardt/Lysithea fluff
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: gotta make my own food (FE rarepairs) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Slow Down

Lysithea was shaking slightly as she focused on her computer screen. Too absorbed in her work, though, she didn’t notice until her boyfriend gently put his hand on hers.

Her concentration broken, she looked up at him. Her snappish “what do you want?” died on her lips at the worried look on his face.

“Lysithea,” Linhardt said, “when was the last time you slept?”

She frowned, thinking about it. “I slept on Tuesday night?”

The concern on his face deepened. “Lysithea, it’s Thursday afternoon.”

She shrugged. “So what? I have work to do.”

He peered over her shoulder at the essay she was writing. “That’s not due for another six weeks.”

“I need to get ahead, Linhardt.”

“You need to sleep. The essay can wait. Besides, you can’t do your best work when you’re exhausted like this.”

She huffed. “Okay. Fine. I’ll take a nap.” She paused. “...how do I do that?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know how to take a nap? I’ll show you, then.” He smiled wryly. “You could say I’m a bit of an expert.”

She stood up from her desk and immediately latched onto his arm to keep from falling. “Maybe I was more tired than I realized,” she admitted.

“Let’s get you some rest, then. Come on.” They stumbled to the living room, Lysithea leaning on Linhardt the entire way. 

“First, you lie down on the couch like this.” Linhardt showed what he meant, and gestured for her to join him. Carefully, she lay down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

“What next?”

“Next, you close your eyes and stop thinking.”

She tried to do as he said, but found her thoughts wandering back to her essay. _According to Dr. Mateus, the expression of the SIRT-3 gene in stomach cells is linked with…_

“Stop thinking so hard,” Linhardt mumbled into her hair. “I can feel you doing it. Try to focus on your breathing, that might help.”

She snuggled closer to him and thought about breathing. _In. Out. In. Out._ The sound of his heartbeat was remarkably soothing. _In. Out. In. Out. In…_

Lysithea drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure self-indulgence and I'm not sorry


End file.
